Folded Note
by 13eyond13ritich
Summary: 13ritich here. "Sweden is a hopeless romantic who is waiting to make his confession. Wonder what will happen? Find out now!"
1. Encounter

**Folded Note**

"Today is going to be another disastrous meeting." Sweden grumbled.

"Oh sure, at least one thing will be over with today." Norway replied nonchalantly while Sweden turned a faint shade of pink. Norway saw this and chuckled. "I can't believe my best friend Sweden would come to a day he blushes."

The two were heading towards America's house for a rather chaotic World Conference. Sweden and Norway knew they are not required to go. Sweden went to the conference for only one reason. That reason was a small, jolly looking country called Finland. Ever since he laid his eyes on him, Sve could only gaze at Finland from the edge of the big table at the conference. He was feared to approach the nation. He knew the nation feared him too as Finland was always shaking whenever he went near.

The meeting room wasn't different than any other days. It was as noisy and bizarre as ever.

"Hey get off me you frog!"

"Ohonhonhon, no can do, mon ami."

"They're flirting again aren't they, Hungary?"

"Oh yes, Taiwan! It's a nice opportunity to stalk them no?" The two female nations giggled in their remarkable find of boy x boy love.

There were the usual groups of people not to be associated with on any matter. Sure, they were rather stabilized nations but troublesome to deal with. They changed greetings however. It would not be smart to cause a war because of such trivial matter. "Norway!" a Danish ran from the door. An American came out from the door too; he was rather disturbed of what he had to see right in the morning after he lost a game with Denmark. America smiled but glared coldly at France who was at the moment trying to flirt with England. It happens all the time but England was too oblivious to see that though.

Denmark greeted Norway with a bear hug and kiss but Norway stopped him from doing so. "Awww don't be like that." Denmark pouted. Norway sighed as he gave the Dansk a peck on the lips.

*Flashback*

Sweden couldn't help but feel jealous of the two. He used to love Norway long time ago in the Vikings. He couldn't help but feel devastated when he heard Norway and Denmark were going out. It wasn't his first love, but it shot an arrow to his heart. Norway was completely oblivious to this; however, he became the wingman of Sweden and Finland. Norway tried hooking them up but the two were so incompetent when it came to love.

"So guess what happened, Norway!" Denmark grinned as though he couldn't stretch further. "What happened?" he replied? "I won against that America in karaoke battle! I beat him by two points! TWO POINTS!" Norway grimaced as Denmark shouted in his ear. "Congratulations." Norway congratulated him sincerely. After all, a happy Dansk is far better than a enraged Dansk. They both did not want to feel that again.

Sweden looked for something better to do. At that moment, he bumped into someone tad smaller than him. "I-I'm so sorry!" Sweden looked down and saw who he had bumped to.


	2. Surprise

**Guys...;w; Sorry this story is processing so slowly. Stuff I want to rant about happens. :U  
><strong>**I might include a subplot but that would mean more writer's block. :D Enjoy.  
>Thank you so much for taking your time reviewing OtakuOverload and all others that added this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me. ;A; All these feeling. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Folded Note Chapter 2<strong>

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sweden. Are you alright?" asked the baritone male voice. Of course I wasn't all right, that collison knocked me down. What was this feeling? I'm irritated right from the morning. "Grrr..." I looked up to see a shaking beautiful object. Yes, beautiful. "I'm sorry! I will look where I'm going!" he shook more. I smiled, but he seemed to be more distraught. Norway told me not to smile, I shouls have listened. There he was, Finland, the man I was looking for. He had a nice pale tone for a male even for a Nordic like me. I called him my wife many times but it is wise not to since all the things I've been through doing that. That's another charming part of my-err- Finland. My face heated up probable sign of blushing, I turned my face the other direction.

"Sve, are you mad?" he asked. I just gave him a nod. "Hmm? What was that?" he teased. Gott, why did he have to do that. I turned myself around and walked slowly.

**Norway POV**

I couldn't help but sigh from the distance watching his friend in distress. "How did you do it" I turned my attention to Denmark who was currently having an intense staring contest with America. I pinched him. "What was that for?" he complained, "Awww, now I lost the staring contest!" "You idiot." I pouted moving my focus on America who was laughing as if he just won the lottery. Well, he did in a sort of way, their small contests were a big deal to them. Denmark poked me on the cheek but I pretended not to notice and kept on staring at America.

He was staring at France and England. Their bicker as loud as ever. Suddenly, I felt something soft and warm on my forehead. I sighed. It would be Denmark. "I'm sorry, Norway," he gave me that puppy dog face,"did I make you jealous?" That just ticked me off. I swatted his hand away and gave him a smack on the head. That idiot deserved it. I smirked at his dissatisfied face.

**Third Person POV**

Sweden walked back to his seat next to Norway. "No luck huh?" Norway stated undoubtedly. "Mm." Sweden just gave him a sullen grunt. Sve groping his front pocket for a pen but he touched something cold and rugged. He took it out and found a white piece of folded paper. It looked just like a regular lined-paper, just cut hastily. "What is that?" Norway questioned peering over his shoulder. "I don't know..." he muttered curiously looking at the content of the paper. "It just saying don't open until 9 P.M." "Just open it now" Norway groaned. "This paper is not normal, it has a weird aura to it, I feel like I shouldn't open it until I can." Sve objected.

"What do we have here?" Denmark snatched the note away from Sve's hands quickly. "Give it back to him, Denmark!" Norway sneered. Denmark childishly danced around the hall threatening to open it. As he was about to peer inside the note, a pack of knives flew at him.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, much? 3<p> 


End file.
